Mapping relationships, such as (country, country-code) or (company, stock-ticker), are valuable data assets for an array of applications in data cleaning and data integration like auto-correction and auto-join. However, today there are no good repositories of mapping tables that can enable these intelligent applications. Given a corpus of tables such as web tables or spreadsheet tables, values of these mappings often exist in pairs of columns in same tables. However, synthesizing mapping relationships using a large table corpus can be difficult and time-consuming. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present disclosure is presented.